An Introduction
by Aoi-Mizu
Summary: What if Ed and Al had a sister? This is a mission they go on. What if there was a a lab that was secretly making chimeras? Parental Roy/Ed/Lark
1. Chapter 1

I don't own FMA. Sadly I don't. Hiromu Arakwa does.

Me and my brother, Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, had gone to our superior officer's, Roy Mustang, to get our next mission. And it wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Fullmetal,Fullmoon. you finally got here. You two are always late." smirked the Colonel.

"You know you'd think after 3 years of it, you wouldn't complain. But apparantly, it will continue." I say.

"You know, you two have such **short** tempers." Mustang drawls on.

I can see ed will handle this one, so 3,2,1......

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SO SMALL THAT IF THEY WENT ON THIS MISSION THEY WOULD BE SQUASHED BY A FALLING BRICK?!?!**"

"I never said that Fullmetal.." the Colonel says slyly.

"But you implied it." I respond. " And we're here, so can we get on with this?"

"Certainly, You two will be posing as mine and Hawkeye's children. (A/N: I know this probably wouldn't happen,, but it is supposed to be a bit humorous, and parental. So there!!) This is for an undercover mission in West City(is that a place). There is a lab there that has some top scientist's doing research on chimera's and they are suspected of creating chimeras. The West military branch doesn't have that many State alchemists, and the ones that are there are all on missions, so I was voluntered by the Fuhrer. As were you two and Hawkeye. Anyways, this lab is strange. The scientists bring their children with them to work, and have the children work with them. basically, they are all children prodigy's. that is also another reason you two are going with us. One, you are both State Alchemists, and because you are the only two children in the military. We leave tommorow on the train at 9:00. Any questions?" Mustang says happily.

"Uh yeah. Why did they pick you two to play as our....... 'parents'?" Ed asks, clearly ticked off.

"Because, you have to somewhat resemble oyur 'parents'." he states.

"Oh, I can see that. With the hair and stuff. But I'm still not lookin' forward to it!" I say.

"You two can go. remeber, train station, tommorow at 8:30."

"Fine see you then."

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Well, this should be such a fun mission, right Ed?" I ask sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. A blast." Ed says." I can't believe Al can't go though. But at least there will be info on the Stone."

"Yeah that's the only good part of this. This should be really interesting being their kids. We have "parents" (said sarcastically)!" I tell him.

"Sure, now we need to go tell Al."

Right at that moment, we came up to the hotel where we were staying.

---------20 minutes Later------

"That's not fair" Al yells.

"Al keep it down! It'll probably take us a few weeks to wrap this up. And Colonel Sparky said we can call you as long as we're careful about it. So I'ts not like we won't be able to contact each other. But I am going to miss you." I say.

"Mustang also said while we're gone you can go to Central Library and do research. So we'll all be busy." Ed adds.

The good thing about Alphonse is that he doesn't stay mad long.

"We'll get our bodies back soon." Ed says quietly.

Aaaaggghhhhh!! Here we go again! Most likely Ed will mope all might and blame himself. But we were all stupid enough to try human transmutations. There were laws and we ignored them.

When we attempted to bring our mother back, Ed lost half of his left leg and I lost half of my left arm. Al lost his whole and I performed a soul transmutation and attached Al's soul to a suit of armor. We both lost our entire right arm for that one.

Edward blames it all on himself because he is the one who thought of it originally. And he's always looked out for Al and I. (Although in the last few years we both look out for all of us.) It was each our own individual choice to bring OUR mother back.

And we payed the price because we ignored the 1st law of alchemy.

.: Equivalent Exchange :.

"Well, guess we should get some sleep. We've gotta get up early tomorrow. Yippee (said sarcastically)!!" I say.

"Alright, night Lark. Night Al." Ed says to the both of us.

"Night you guys."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Bye Al, we'll call you whenever we get the chance." I say.

"Alright, see ya later Al." Ed tells Al.

Ed, Al and I are standing next to the train that will take us to West City. The Colonel and Lieutenant are waiting on the steps.

"Hurry up." Mustangs says.

"Ok, Ok. Geeze." Ed and I mumble.

"Bye."

The four of us are walking along the trains; we finally find an empty seat big enough for all of us. Ed and I sit together on the left side and Mustang and Hawkeye sit next to each other on the right side. Hawkeye looks the same. With her business-like face, I can't tell what she could possibly be feeling about this. And mustang just looks, well, sarcastic and happy. I'm guessing he's going to take the role of being our "parent" way to literally. Well, he'll find out that Ed doesn't exactly believe in fathers. And that's our own 'father's' fault. I don't think you could even call him a father. But, this might be fun to torture Mustang.

We'll have to act like his and Hawkeye's kids at the lab, but in the apartment we're staying in for the time being, I think Mustang and ed will not be getting along. Although I know Hawkeye will keep them in line. She's always been like a mother-figure to me. She may seem hard on the outside, but I've gotten to know her. We're really good friends.

"Lark, what do you wanna do?" Ed asks, pulling me from my reverie.

"Umm. What we normally do on train rides!" I say. We always play cards. SO…..

SHING!! I pull out a brand new pack of cards.

I start to shuffle the cards. What should we play?

"What card game?" I ask Ed. "Do you two want to play?"

"Umm, let's play blackjack." Ed says.

"Sure, I'll play Lark." Hawkeye says.

"I suppose I will too." Mustang adds.

"Ok, I'll deal the cards." I respond.

"Ok I got 16, I'll hold." Ed says.

"Hmm, I have 18. I'll also hold." Hawkeye tells me.

"I only have ten, so give me another card." Mustang says.

I give him another one, Now he has 20.

"Ha, I will win!" Mustang exclaims.

"You might not; I have 19, so I'll add one to me." I say.

I pull a 2. Now I've got 21.

"I win! I beat you Mustang! Woo!" I gloat.

Mustang is just sitting there reading the newspaper, Hawkeye is also reading it. I'm sitting here reading an alchemy book, when…..

"Ed!" I mumble. Hawkeye and Mustang look up at me when I speak. It's been quiet since yesterday after dinner, and Mustang's defeat at the card game. It's about 12:00 right now, and Ed stayed up late last night again. Good thing we have another day on the train so he can sleep.

Ed has fallen asleep and slumped over on my shoulder. "Ed, why don't you take better care of yourself?" I say to no one in particular.

"What do you mean by that Fullmoon?" Mustang asks.

"Well, whenever we're doing research, Ed stays up late, and ignores things like sleeping, and eating. Me and Al have to literally pry him away from the books. And he also feels guilty because Al can't sleep. So we both usually stay up with Al. Ed isn't the only one with guilt about Al. But I at least take care of myself. That's the only way we'll ever get our bodies back. Except, I think I might keep my automail. It's pretty handy at times; and I'm used to it. Plus, depending on what kind of stone we find or make, it might only be enough for AL and Ed. Or just one." I say to them.

"But Lark, you might not even find a stone, after all, it's supposed to be a legend. " Hawkeye says cautiously.

"We'll keep looking though. No matter what. I've tried to talk to Ed about taking care of himself, but he never listens." I say. Then we all return to reading, Ed peacefully sleeping on my shoulder.

Ed POV:

"Hey, I'm gonna get something to eat. Anyone wanna come?" I ask. I woke up a little while ago, and I'm really hungry.

"Sure, I'll go with you." Mustang volunteers.

Huh, that's weird.

Once we get to the dining cart, Mustang pulls me off to the side.

"Fullmetal, ah… ed. Your sister told us you haven't been taking good care of yourself. I just want you to know, that if you get yourself hurt or sick, I'll court marshal you. Lark made a good point. You need to take care of yourself so you can get your bodies back. SO, just listen to what she has to say sometimes."

That, was unexpected. But he is right. I guess I haven't really taken care of myself that much. Lark and AL do care about me so, he's right. I'll take better care of myself. I haven't been feeling too good lately anyway. Now I'm even hungrier. Mustang walks by me with a sandwich.

"Thanks." I says quietly. I walk towards the food line. Mustang looks at me shocked, then nods, and walks toward the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Important A/N: Ok, I've been re-thinking the character of Lark. She will, from here on in, be known as the Aqua Alchemist. You will find out why, soon! Also to stop her from being a Mary-Sue. She'll be about 5'7, and only her left arm is automail. I'll be reposting info about her soon.... tahnk you for reading!**

"Finally, we can get off this train." Ed grumbles.

Ever since Ed and Mustang had had that _very odd_ exchange on the train, they had been mainly silent. Lark wasn't too sure on what to make of it, so she just struck up a conversation with Hawkeye to fill the silent void.

They had just arrived in West City, nad the train was beginning to be unloaded. They had stopped and picked up quite a few people along the way, including some military personnel. When they had seen the 4 other military members, they had immediately come up and saluted.

"Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Major Elric and Major Elric! It is an honor to meet you all!" one had said, so energetic, she was literally bouncing in place.

After that, she had ran down the aisle of the train car, and into the next one. They had all been a bit unnerved by her excitement.

They had all finally gotten off the train. Except it was even more crowded here. The hustle and bustle of this station was comparable to that of Central City. But the five-some was just happy to be off the train.

"So, how the hack do we get to where we're goin', ehhh Colonel?" I asked.

"West H.Q. Said they would be sending a car to pick us up. We will be briefed when we get there. Don't be so impatient." Mustang ground out, looking around, himself growing impatient.

"Yo, is that it?" I say, pointing to a dark, ordinary looking, military style car. It's obviously ours because there is a private standing there. Poor sucker, get's stuck driving this bin of loons!

We all head over to the car, and get in. Pretty spacious for a military car. But then again, they knew how many people were coming. The private was stiff and formal, not speaking the entire time.

We pulled up to the Headquarters, and it was the same as anywhere else. The inside was just like Eastern H.Q., so no sightseeing for us. Hawkeye dragged me to the bathroom, so I could change.

We were meeting with the head honcho here. Ya know! Like how Olivier Armstrong is head over in Briggs? Yup, that high up. So, Hawkeye and Mustang wanted us to wear......... military uniforms. I changed from my normal attire into the boring and bleak uniform thousands of men and women wore.

We met up with Ed, Al and Mustang in the hallway outside the Major General's office. We than entered.


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked in the room, the Major General turned towards them.

"Roy Mustang, how have you been, you little scoundrel?!" The General said.

"Hello, I've been fine sir." Mustang replied. The Major General stared at him, than walked around the back of the desk and gave him a bear hug. Lark and Ed deadpanned at the scene. Never before had they seen the Colonel get hugged, much less _return _one. Ed had been expecting an older man as the Major General, but the General was a fairly young woman of about 26. She had short red hair, and green eyes. She stood about the same height as Lark, and she seemed to have an aura like Hawkeye's.

"Major General Sterling, this is 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Major Lark Elric and Major Edward Elric. We are ready for mission directions." Mustang said, introducing them all in turn.

"Oh, would you stop rushing! It's nice to meet all of you. And from what I've heard, the Fullmetal and Aqua Alchemist didn't wear uniforms. What's going on with them today?" she asked looking at the two teens.

"Colonel Sarcas-….. Colonel Mustang made us change today. That's why." Ed informed her, after a quick smack from Lark.

"Colonel Sarcasm!? That sounds like Roy alright!! Hahaha!" laughed the General. "Well, it's nice to meet you all my name is Major General Kiki Sterling. But, you can call me General, or just Kiki if you want too. We're pretty laid back here in the West. Now, are you ready for the briefing on the mission?"

"Heck yeah!" Lark said enthusiastically. She enjoyed worthwhile missions, especially if they caught her interest. This also meant she could spend some time around the Colonel and Lieutenant. The trio of alchemists were always running around so much, she barely ever got to hang out with some of her favorite people. She liked to thing of the small military group she knew and was close too, kind of like her family.

"Well that's good. You''ll do well here with an attitude like that. Now, I'll tell you all the details." Kiki said, moving on. " There are three research labs here in West City. One of them, the 2nd, is believed to be conducting research and creating chimera's. If the military went in, they may be able to destroy the evidence, that's where you four come in. The scientist's there, know just the basic's about alchemy. A few of them have their children help with the research and what not, so we will need Lark and Edward to get close with them. The teenagers there, are all hailed as extremely bright, and many of them are geniuses. So, having two people such as yourselves will be greatly beneficial."

"Ok, so we got that. But, why did you need Hawkeye and Mustang?" Ed asked.

"Well, the people inside of Lab 2, don't affiliate themselves with the East much, so we're quite certain they won't know much about the State Alchemist's from there. But, to be certain, we have decided that you will be using the Lieutenant's last name for everyone. That is because, Mustang and Elric are quite known. Now, your place of residence will be close to the lab, but far enough from it that there isn't a high chance of you being spied on. I will have a few people patrolling that area everyday, undercover. I'll be wanting a weekly report from at least one of you, preferably on Friday, seeing as you all have the day of from work. As for calling people, you should have clear phone lines, but if you suspect an encryption, you're free to use the phones here. Now, there is a car waiting outside for you. See you all later!" Kiki said, giving them a bright smile.

She was a pretty strange Major General, that was for sure. The group all walked outside, and saw a small black car, with their things in the back. And Black Hayate!

"Hayate!! But, I thought you weren't going to bring him with you Hawkeye?!" Lark said, reaching down to pat down the dog behind his ears.

"Yes, well after discussing it with the Colonel, we came to the best conclusion that seeing as how this will most likely be a lengthy mission, it would just be best to take Black Hayate with us." Hawkeye said.

"Awesome, I love this little guy!" Lark said happily. Ed just stared at her. Why was it that his younger brother and his twin had to have weird obsessions with animals? Al had it with cats, and Lark had a fetish for dogs. He didn't think he would ever know why.


End file.
